


Драконье золото

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, В подражание Громыко, Ведьмаки, Дракон - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том как трое балбесов ходила за драконьим золотом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконье золото

К обеду дождь закончился, и трактир начали стягиваться люди. Сначала пришли торговцы – в неприметных коричневых кафтанах и высоких шапках. За ними подтянулись сменившиеся стражники, пара уже подвыпивших мужиков и обычный завсегдатай Прошка.   
Не слишком умная, но старательная подавальщица сновала между столиками, едва успевая выполнять заказы. Трактирщик мысленно потирал руки: с одних путников не прокормишься.  
Дверь в таверну открылась с пинка. Посетители обернулись, смерили молодого наемника одинаково неприязненными взглядами и вернулись к своим стаканам. Впрочем, парня это не смутило. Он вообще не выглядел способным смущаться. На живом, подвижном лице, украшенном ссадиной над бровью, прочно укрепилось выражение буйного оптимизма, нахальные голубые глаза сверкали, светлые короткие волосы были взлохмачены и стояли дыбом.   
Парень не спеша окинул таверну оценивающим взглядом. Почти все столы были заняты. На самом лучшем месте, которое он заочно присмотрел – недалеко от очага, спиной к стене – расположилась одетая по походному эльфийка. Ее длинные волосы были заплетены в тяжелые косы, скамью по бокам занимали лук, колчан со стрелами и лютня.  
Наемник пожал плечами с видом «не очень-то и хотелось» и прошел через весь зал, громко стуча подбитыми железом сапогами. С грохотом бросил щит, самострел и мешок у барной стойки и взгромоздился на высокий табурет. Повернулся к сидящей рядом девушке и громко и радостно произнес:  
-Здорово!  
И подумал, что если бы он рассмотрел соседку заранее, то занял бы другой стул. Рядом сидела ведьмачка. На вид ей было лет двадцать, стриженая, не слишком приветливая с виду. При мече, кожаная черная куртка в шипах длиной в палец, левый рукав сполз и на предплечье заметна татуировка – лежащий волк – цеховой знак ведьмаков. Ведьмачка окинула наемника взглядом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, и буркнула что-то среднее между «Привет» и «Пошел к черту».   
Наемник не смутился и громогласно потребовал пива. Перед ведьмачкой, кстати, тоже стоял высокий стакан и миска с жареными сухариками. Сухарики прилагались к пиву бесплатно, поэтому ставить вторую миску трактирщик даже не собирался. Впрочем, в наемника и пиво без закуски влезло за милую душу. Залпом.  
Парень удовлетворенно вздохнул и потребовал второй стакан, который пил уже не спеша. Ведьмачка покосилась на него из-под светлой челки и молча подвинула сухарики на середину.  
\- Так что, хозяин,- подала она голос, обращаясь к трактирщику.- Не найдется у вас в городе какой-нибудь работы?  
\- Да вродь мирно живем,- ответил тот, почесывая затылок.- Раньше тут падальщики были, эти, как их там…  
\- Гули,- подсказала ведьмачка, резко оживляясь.- Или грайверы? Или …  
-Не знаю,- ответил резко побледневший тарктирщик.- Да только они повывелись сами, когда градоправитель назначил виру за кажный труп в канаве. Теперь даже разбойники закапывают. Морунов нет, крысаки вродь тоже не бегают. Может к зиме из лесу набегут, а так… Нет у нас работы.  
Ведьмачка вздохнула и вернулась к пиву.  
Наемник, внимательно слушавший разговор о гулях (потому как тоже не прочь был подзаработать) заскучал, и стал незаметно оглядываться в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. За крайним к стойке столиком двое торговцев спорили над потертой картой. Сама по себе карта наемнику была до шлема, а вот спор его заинтересовал, потому что имел все признаки начала драки.  
Драка не заставила себя ждать. Один из спорщиков от переизбытка эмоций толкнул другого, но сам в ответ получил такой тычок в грудь, что не удержался на ногах и упал на соседний столик. Сидевшие за ним стражники вскочили и принялись тузить обоих споривших, а заодно и друг-друга. Наемник радостно вскочил на ноги.  
-Пригляди за пивом!-бросил он ведьмачке и «рыбкой» нырнул в драку. Остальные посетители поотодвигали стулья подальше и настороженно наблюдали. Некоторые включались в разборку. Самой умной оказалась отдыхавшая в углу эльфийка: она пинком перевернула стол и укрылась за ним, а непрошенных гостей встречала уткнувшаяся в нос стрела. Ведьмачка повернулась спиной к стойке, оперлась на нее, время от времени бросала в свалку махонькие –с монету размером – огненные шарики и криками подбадривала дебоширов. Трактирщик давно скрылся за стойкой. В трактирных драках он разбирался даже лучше эльфийки.   
Вскоре драка переросла в общее побоище.  
Как только в ней стали принимать участие практически все посетители, наемник вылез из кучи малы. Он выплюнул на пол выбитый зуб и вернулся на табурет, счастливо улыбаясь. Его не огорчило даже то, что расшалившаяся ведьмачка от избытка чувств чуть не засветила ему в глаз. Парень оценивающе заглянул в кружку, но предъявлять претензии насчет уменьшившегося пива не стал.   
-Класс!.. протянул он, одним глотком допив пиво.   
\- Ага,- согласилась ведьмачка и запустила еще один огненный шарик. Наемник повернулся к ней, и уже хотел представиться, но тут на противоположном конце комнаты решила включиться в забаву эльфийка. Она подобрала опрокинутую кружку и запустила ее в дерущихся…  
Наемник поймал кружку затылком и грохнулся под стол.   
\- Готов,- сообщила ведьмачка. Она бросила на стойку монету и покосившись на трактирщика серым ехидным глазом сообщила, что ее лошадь стоит за дверью, и, так уж и быть, этот труп она заберет. Спорить с девушкой трактирщик не стал – он был наслышан о ведьмаках. 

… Почему, если вечером хорошо, то с утра обязательно очень плохо?!! Голова болела так, словно из нее торчало как минимум две стрелы… Додумать эту сложную мысль наемнику помешало что-то противно-мокрое и холодное, плюхнувшееся ему на физиономию. Парень со стоном открыл один глаз, и увидел стоящую над ним ведьмачку. Представительница опасной профессии покачивала в руках кружку, и наемник понял, что это, такое холодное и мокрое на него упало. Вода из кружки, вот что!  
\- Тебе бы палачом работать,- буркнул он. Ведьмачка заулыбалась.  
\- Спасибо! Таких комплиментов мне еще не делали. Все только и знают, что «сволочь», «зараза». Знаешь, как надоедает!  
В тот момент наемник впервые подумал, что, должно быть, у ведьмачки не все в порядке с головой. Позже, из нескольких знакомств в другими ведьмаками, он вынес твердое убеждение, что у них у всех с головой нелады. Но жить это не мешает.   
\- Что я вчера пил?!!- с трагическим вздохом простонал парень.  
\- Пиво.  
\- Зашибись! Сколько?!!  
Ведьмачка пожала плечами.  
\- Ну откуда я знаю, сколько ты выпил, прежде чем в трактир пришел?  
Эта фраза пробудила в голове наемника логическую цепочку событий. Он сообразил, что напиться в трактире не успел, пощупал голову, нашел там шишку и сообразил что произошло.  
\- Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарил парень. Останься он в трактире, пришлось бы сейчас разбираться со злющим трактирщиком насчет ущерба.  
\- Ты мне за пиво должен,- не преминула сообщить ведьмачка.  
\- Угу. Возьми в подсумках. Меня, кстати, Дермад зовут.  
\- Олай.  
Они торжественно пожали друг-другу руки.  
Дермад кое-как поднялся на ноги, все еще держась за голову, и подозвал коня, чтобы выдать ведьмачке долг.  
\- Спасибо тебе, но я одного не понимаю: каким образом ты узнала, что это моя лошадь?  
\- Ну, поскольку эта была единственная, которая не дернулась при звуке вынимаемого из ножен меча, то я решила, что она твоя и есть.  
\- Логично,- признал наемник.  
\- Дедукция!- похвасталась ведьмачка.  
Теория научного анализа не входила в число сильных сторон Дермада , и вообще у них в роте за такие слова били морду не взирая на возраст, поэтому наемник перешел к практической стороне вопроса и полез в подсумки в поисках денег и еды.  
В запасах нашелся только черствый хлеб и кусок копченого мяса, твердостью напоминавшего подметку. Олай не стала вредничать и присоединилась к трапезе, пожертвовав в общий фонд флягу с пивом. Не успели они по разу отхлебнуть из фляги, как из лесу донесся полный ужаса крик. Кричали недалеко.   
Ведьмачка вскочила на ноги и побежала на звук, ловко петляя между деревьев. Дермад - за ней, и чуть не сшиб девушку, когда она резко остановилась. На полянке среди елок горел костер. У костра расположилась эльфийка из харчевни. Она что-то помешивала в котелке. Рядом лежал длинный бархатный плащ и лютня. У края поляны паслась белая лошадь.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?- вместо приветствия спросил наемник, выходя на поляну.- Здесь кто-то кричал.  
\- Все в порядке, благодарю,- с очаровательной улыбкой ответила эльфийка.  
\- Ой, дурак…- буркнула ведьмачка, тоже появляясь на поляне.- Ты что не слышал, что кричал мужчина?  
Лицо наемника приобрело выражение подозрительной задумчивости.  
\- Да, был тут один,- подтвердила эльфийка.- Не знаю что он хотел, но вряд ли это было что-то приличное.  
Она указала на стрелу, торчащую из сосны. Под сосной, почти невидимый из-за густых веток скорчился мужик в крестьянской одежде.  
\- Вылезай оттуда- приказал наемник и состроил зверскую рожу.  
\- П-пощадите, добрые люди…  
\- Да никто тебя не тронет,- вздохнула эльфийка.- Просто не надо к эльфам сзади подкрадываться, мы нервные…  
\- Я и не подкрадывался, - хмуро сообщил крестьянин, вылезая из-под елки.- Я грибы искал и вас не заметил.  
Удалялся он с поляны под громкий хохот.  
\- А чего вы собственно так переполошились? – спросила эльфийка.   
\- Рефлексы,- вздохнула Олай.- Как кто-то орет надо посмотреть, в чем дело, вдруг потом заплатят.  
\- А мне было интересно,- сообщил наемник с широкой улыбкой.  
Последовал еще один круг знакомства. Эльфийскую певицу звали Ильнарель. Впрочем, наемник тут же переделал ее в более привычную человеческому уху Ильнару. Эльфийка не возражала. Она вообще была пофигистка по натуре. Зато обладала повышенной наблюдательностью, великолепным голосом и огромными сиреневыми глазами.  
Ребята как раз заканчивали рассказ о трактирной драке, перебивая друг-друга, когда наемник хлопнул себя по лбу и вскочил:  
\- Мы же лошадей забыли!  
Выяснилось, что лошади сжевали забытый хлеб и подметочное мясо. Наемник приуныл. Флягу с пивом ведьмачка автоматически прихватила с собой, так что ее потеря хлеба не слишком огорчила. После долгих поисков на дне ведьмачьей сумки нашлись еще и сухари, но их отвергли всей компанией из-за подозрительного зеленого цвета. Ильнарель предложила разделить с ними рагу, которое готовила в котелке. То, что рагу пригорело, никого не смутило.   
Не желая оставаться в стороне, Дермад начал шарить по карманам в поисках чего-нибудь сьесного. Еды не нашлось, зато в рукаве он обнаружил пожеванный кусок пергамента.  
\- Зашибись!  
-Что там,- тут же заинтересовалась ведьмачка.- Э, да это же карта, которую купцы в таверне рассматривали! Они еще из-за нее подрались.  
\- Боевой трофей!- похвастался парень.  
\- Ой, как интересно!- в карту сунула любопытный носик эльфийка.- Смотрите, тут написано «Пещера дракона». Там, наверное, клад!  
\- Сокровища!  
\- У меня только один вопрос,- скептический тон ведьмачки немного остудил азарт золотой лихорадки.- Что за местность на ней изображена?  
Три головы склонились над картой.   
\- Сразу предупреждаю: у меня географический кретинизм,- сообщила Ильнарель. Олай повертела карту и со вздохом призналась:  
\- У меня тоже.  
Наемник, не долго думая развернул карту по направлению тракта, измерил пальцами расстояние и сообщил:  
\- Это Элонские горы, три дня походного марша к востоку отсюда.   
\- Точно?  
\- Если залезешь на елку, вершины будет видно.  
Лезть на елку ведьмачка не захотела.  
Дермад тем временем считал:  
\- Значит три дня марша, день для разведки, потом убиваем дракона и к воскресенью будем на ярмарке в Гаште.  
\- Ой дурак!..- вздохнула ведьмачка.- Ты что, собрался дракона убивать?  
\- Ну да.  
\- А ты его когда-нибудь видел?  
Наемник задумался. Надолго.  
\- Видел,- наконец припомнил он.- На картинке в книге.  
\- Эта картинка, солнце, имела мало общего с действительностью! Чтобы завалить дракона потребуется парочка архимагов, рота гномов и еще с десяток рыцарей в полных доспехах и все с противоогненными амулетами.  
\- Зашибись! Зачем мы тогда туда идем, если не дракона бить?!!  
\- Мы идем наниматься на службу к дракону!  
Наемник уставился на ведьмачку, как будто у нее выросли рога. Он начал понимать, почему ротный командир не раз повторял, что «… ведьмаки, конечно, хорошие рубаки, но все как один пошибленные на голову. »   
Эльфийка пожала плечами:  
\- А что? Такая баллада будет еще интереснее…  
\- Судя по пометке на карте, к этому дракону еще долго будут «посетители» ходить. Они будят не вовремя, от магов несварение желудка бывает, опять же надоедают очень… Вот мы и предложим с ними разбираться.   
\- А драконы хорошо платят?- плюнул на все и перешел к практической стороне Дермад.  
\- Уж поверь, лучше градоправителя.  
\- Работу и зарплату пополам?  
\- Давай!  
Новоиспеченные партнеры хлопнули друг-друга по ладони.  
\- А я буду балладу писать,- мечтательно прикрыла глаза эльфийка.   
\- Будешь. Эй, оставь и нам рагу!!!

Вопреки первоначальным опасениям нелюдимой ведьмачки, путешествие с наемником и эльфийкой оказалось приятным. У Дермада было два в высшей степени положительных качества, которые здорово облегчали совместное существование. Во-первых, на фразу «заткнись и смени тему» он послушно переводил разговор на другое и в душу не лез, а во вторых – относился к обеим девушкам как к товарищам и никаких намеков не делал. С Ильнарель же они первый день осторожничали, поглядывали друг на друга, а к середине второго превратились в отличных подруг. С точки зрения наемника обе девчонки были компанией что надо, потому что в отличие от его многочисленных подружек не пищали, не хихикали и не капризничали и не воротили нос от пива. Ильнарель в силу эльфийских черт характера была менее задиристой чем ведьмачка и менее взрывной, а потому провоцировала значительно меньше скандалов. Зато она в совершенстве владела навыками «дипломатии»- как тактично называл наемник ее способность сказать гадость так, что о том, что тебя смертельно оскорбили, догадываешься только через неделю. Единственное, что выводило девушку из себя, было недостаточно серьезное отношение к музыке ( а особенно к ее собственному творчеству) поэтому залогом спокойного сосуществования была достигнутая в первый же вечер договоренность: Дермад и Олай ей подпевать не будут! О том, что комментировать творческий процесс не нужно, они и сами догадались. Так что по вечерам, когда менестрель начинала терзать лютню, наемник и ведьмачка садились с другой стороны костра и беседовали вполголоса. Время от времени тишину взрывал смех и тогда эльфийка недовольно хмурилась.

К полудню третьего дня они вышли к горам.   
\- Налево или направо?-спросила Олай, обращаясь к наемнику. Он развернул карту, повертел в руках и решил:   
\- Направо.  
-Зря,- откликнулась Ильнара.  
\- Почему зря?  
\- Патамучто.  
\- Зашибись!  
Ведьмачка от комментариев воздержалась.  
Права оказалась эльфийка. За поворотом тропы дорогу наполовину перегораживал камень. На нем ровными квадратными буквами значилось: «Тропа гномов. Плата три злотых с носа. Ведьмакам и магам проход бесплатно».  
-…Все равно надуют,- прибавила Олай.  
\- Что?  
\- «Ведьмакам и магам проход бесплатно, все равно надуют.»  
-А почему эльфов в списке нет?  
\- Потому, что эльфам сюда вообще нельзя. Гномы остроухих не любят.  
За «остроухих» Дермад схлопотал подзатыльник.  
\- Эй, я же в шутку!  
\- Я тоже,- хмуро откликнулась Ильнарель.- Иначе вместо подзатыльника был бы кинжал под ребра.  
-Зашибись…- обреченно протянул наемник.  
\- Ладно, чего рассусоливаем? Пошли!- Олай тронула лошадь в обход камня.- Что-то гномов я не вижу…  
\- Да, странно как-то,- протянул Дермад. -Золото требуют, а гномов нет. Не понял.  
Тропа за камнем пошла вверх более круто, местами она переходила в грубые ступени. Дермад начал беспокоиться, что придется оставить лошадей. К тому же его несколько смущало обьявление на камне.  
\- Олай?  
\- Да?  
\- А как у тебя отношения с гномами?  
\- Разумные нечеловеческие расы не убиваю!- отрезала ведьмачка.  
\- А человеческие?  
Олай призадумалась.  
\- Пожалуй… Пожалуй дальше сломанных ребер пока не заходило.  
\- Ого! Кому же это так не повезло?  
\- Да был тут один… хмырь. Решил, что если одинокая девушка засиживается в харчевне заполночь, значит – ищет приключений на свою… ну, ты понял. Подошел с неприличным предложением.  
\- А дальше что?  
\- Дальше? А дальше выяснилось, что он больше никому такого предложения не сделает, потому, что больше он уже не мужчина.  
Дермад на мгновение почувствовал чисто мужское сочувствие к незнакомому «хмырю».  
\- А потом он очень обиделся и полез в драку, и вот….   
\- Правильно! Так им и надо!- поддержала ведьмачку Ильнарель. Девушки перешли на одну из вечных женских тем – «все мужики - сволочи» - и наемник почувствовал себя лишним. К тому же, он уже давно чувствовал какую-то неясную тревогу. Парень подозрительно оглядывался, принюхивался, щурился, но никак не мог понять, в чем же дело.   
\- Может в гномах?- пробурчал Деремад себе под нос.- Олай! Эй, ведьмачка!  
\- А?  
\- А почему камень есть, а гномов нет?  
\- Они никогда не могут с драконами договориться. Казалось бы: и те и другие дымят, обожают драгоценности и не любят чужаков, а видишь ли друг-друга они тоже не любят.  
Тут Дермад понял, что его беспокоило: уже давно пахло гарью. Наемник не преминул поделиться наблюдением с девушками. Эльфийка пожала плечами:  
\- Надо не забыть об этом упомянуть в балладе.  
\- А ты что скажешь, специалист по драконам?  
\- А что тут такого?!! Рядом с драконьим жилищем всегда гарью пахнет.  
\- Рядом?  
\- Ну да. Вон видишь пещеру – это вход.  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- Подойдем – узнаешь.

Не смотря на то, что пещера была видна, подниматься по кривой тропе к ней пришлось еще несколько часов. К счастью, хоть ребятам и пришлось спешиться, тропа нигде не сузилась настолько, чтобы не прошла лошадь. Перед входом в пещеру тропа расширилась и превратилась в небольшую полянку, поросшую травой и кустами. Недалеко шумел горный ручеек. У входа в пещеру стоял блестящий рыцарский щит, а рядом с ним – погнутый половник, тоже из чьих-то походных запасов.   
\- Все причесались, умылись, нарядились и готовы к встрече с работодателем?- пошутила ведьмачка.  
\- Готовы. А где дракон?  
\- Сейчас будет!  
Олай подняла половник и не долго думая заколотила по щиту.  
\- Прекрати немедленно!!!!-заорала Ильнарель.- Я понимаю, что у тебя ни слуха ни голоса нет, но чтобы не иметь даже элементарного чувства ритма!!!!!  
-Сама стучи!- обиделась Олай, вручая ей половник. Ильнарель принялась выстукивать что-то среднее между танцем и маршем.  
\- А зачем мы стучим?- спросила эльфийка, не прерывая своего занятия.  
\- Дракона вызываем.  
\- Что?!!!  
Половник полетел в ведьмачку, а Ильнарель вскочила на ноги и заорала во всю мощь развитых пением легких:  
\- Не дури!!! Он же нас сожрет!!!  
\- Только обругает.  
-Точно?!!!  
\- Ну как тебе сказать…  
Дермад отступил в сторону и с интересом наблюдал, как две девушки с визгом носятся по полянке. Тут чья-то рука сгребла его за шиворот. Дермад обернулся и очутился нос к носу с разьяренным мужчиной лет сорока.  
\- Чего гвалт устроили?!!!- сердито зашипел, не повышая голоса, тот.- Ужином побыть захотелось?  
\- А?..- Дермад встретился взглядом с мужчиной и отшатнулся – у него были глаза цвета раскаленной лавы с узким змеиным зрачком.   
\- Олай!!!!- заорал наемник.- А ну вали сюда!!!!!  
Дракон без малейших усилий приподнял наемника за шиворот одной рукой и встряхнул.  
\- Еще раз заорешь – будешь ужином!  
\- Понял.- Дермад действительно понял, что так сразу его не сожрут, раз начали разговаривать, и повеселел. Тем временем подошли Олай и Ильнарель.   
\- Ага, ведьмачка!  
Дракон выпустил Дермада и попытался сгрести за шкирку Олай. Ведьмачка живо отпрыгнула.  
\- Подняли грохот,- заворчал дракон.- Разбудили, посреди дневного сна, и даже не извинились.  
\- Извините,- родили хором ведьмачка и Дермад. Ильнарель присела в реверансе.  
\- Ничего, ничего молодые люди.- Дракон заулыбался.- Зачем пожаловали?  
\- Вам, наверное, не только мы спать не даем,- начала Олай.- Рыцари ходят, наемники, маги, всех отпугивать надо, а кое с кем еще и сражаться… А мы бы помогли?  
\- А что? Можно. Ладно еще рыцари, а вот крестьяне, которые пытались меня мышьяком отравить… Воняет, зараза, жутко!   
\- Вот и я о чем! Кстати, я – Олай, а это – Дермад, наемник, и певица Ильнарель.   
\- Меня можете называть Доннашед. Ладно, пошли.  
-Куда пошли?- шепнул на ухо ведьмачке Деримад.  
\- За авансом.- подчеркнуто громко произнес Доннашед.   
\- Ой, дурак,- вздохнула ведьмачка, оттерла плечом оторопевшего наемника и двинулась за драконом.  
Из пещеры в глубь горы вел длинный тоннель, освещенный магическими светильниками. Едва войдя в тоннель, Олай и Дермад мигом забыли все разногласия.  
-Ой какая коллекция!  
По бокам тоннеля висели на кривых, местами закопченных гвоздях мечи. Тяжелые двуручники, пробивающие одним ударом тяжелую броню, оркские ятаганы, парные кинжалы, короткие тяжелые гномьи мечи, эльфийские тонкие клинки… Здесь компания задержалась надолго. Наемник, успевший за свою не слишком долгую карьеру подержать в руках практически все, что вообще способно резать, с удовольствием давал пояснения. Ведьмачка знала не обо всем оружии, но в том, что знала – разбиралась здорово. А Ильнарель с энтузизмом рассматривала все подряд.  
\- Олай, глянь-ка сюда!  
Наемник указал на висевший в нише длинный меч.  
\- Он ведьмачий, правда?  
\- Правда,- ответил вместо девушки дракон. Ребята напряглись, а он продолжал:- Заходил тут один, лет сто назад. Или двести?.. Наглый очень был и костлявый,зараза…  
\- Почем ты знаешь, что он не врет,- шепнул на ухо ведьмачке Дермад. - Может сожрал твоего любимого наставника?  
\- Мой любимый наставник не такой дурак, чтоб нагличать с драконом, а если бы он сожрал мастера амулетов, то не только я, а и весь ведьмачий цех ему спасибо сказал. – в тон ему ответила ведьмачка.- Но, к сожалению, это не так. Мечу действительно не меньше двухсот лет – сейчас такое оружие можно найти только в гномьих кладах. Или в драконьих. А теперь хватит шептаться: это неприлично.  
\- И бесполезно,- добавил Доннашед.- Я все слышал.

Аванс, выданный драконом, поразил воображение не только наемника и ведьмачки, но и привыкшей к немаленьким гонорарам Ильнары. Кроме того дракон любезно согласился подбросить эльфийку до ближайшего города, чтобы этот аванс потратить. И вот ребята уже сидят на полянке у входа в пещеру, по кругу ходит фляга с пивом, а на костре жарятся сосиски.   
Ильнара негромко перебирала струны. Олай чуть в стороне крутила в руках тот самый ведьмачий меч. Дермад наблюдал за ней со смесью насмешки и интереса.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Тяжелый, зараза,- вздохнула ведьмачка и вернулась к костру.- Неудобно.   
\- Еще бы!-хмыкнул Дермад.- У тебя даже роста под него не хватает, а уж про вес я вообще молчу.  
\- Не меряй все своей меркой! Ведьмачий меч тебе не банальный двуручник.   
\- Вот именно! Не прокрутишь ты его в бою одной рукой.  
\- Конечно, не прокручу. Он не для моей длины руки. Противовес не на месте. Но по тяжести – пару недель тренировок и подошел бы.  
\- А вот и нет.  
\- А вот и да!  
\- Говорю, нет!  
\- Кто из нас ведьмак, кто лучше знает?  
\- Молчи, жен…  
\- Вот этого лучше не произноси,- зловеще протянула эльфийка, откладывая лютню. Наемника, понятное дело, это не остановило бы, но он повернулся к эльфийке и заметил у нее за спиной незнакомого рыцаря.  
\- У нас гости!  
Рыцарь явно запыхался во время подьема и теперь держал шлем в руке. На вид ему было лет двадцать пять. Лицо – упитанное, добродушное, глаза – синие и вовсе не злые.  
\- Здравствуй, рыцарь,- спокойно сказала Олай, словно и не орала минуту назад на наемника. Но меч перехватила и держала наизготовку. – За драконом пришел?  
Рыцарь поклонился вначале ведьмачке, затем эльфийке ( Ильнарель отреагировала легким кивком, полным величия), отсалютовал Дермаду и ответил, с легкой запинкой:  
\- Да, за драконом.   
-Отлично!- обрадовалась Олай.- Тебя-то мы и ждем!  
Ильнара и Дермад прыснули. Наемник решил, что ожидается драка, и полез за мечом.  
\- Почему ждете?- не понял рыцарь.- А вы, собственно, кто?  
\- Комиссия по проверке рыцарей и допуску к поединку с драконом!  
От таких слов оторопел не только рыцарь, но и все присутствующие. Дермад бросил меч обратно в ножны, открыл рот, наткнулся на нахмуренный взгляд ведьмачки, прочел в нем обещание оторвать ему голову, если сунется, и закрыл рот. Ильнара мигом уловила весь смак ситуации и теперь ехидно улыбалась.  
-Комиссия? Впервые слышу.  
\- Иль, дай мне свои стихи, те что на пергаменте записаны,- шепнула Олайна ухо эльфийке и повернулась к рыцарю.- Было зарегистрировано несколько случаев неконвенционного сражения, а поскольку желающих много, а драконов мало, решением рыцарского ордена было постановлено допускать к поединку исключительно тех, кто достоин носить гордое звание Победителя Драконов. Для проверки кандидатов и были сформированы комиссии.   
Олай воткнула меч в землю, забрала у Ильнары бумагу и протянула ее рыцарю, правда, вверх ногами.  
\- Вот документ, который подтверждает наши полномочия.  
Рыцарь уставился на перевернутую вверх тормашками бумагу.  
\- А… ага… П-прошу простить меня, мессер…  
Он низко склонился перед ведьмачкой.  
\- Мессер Олай, глава комиссии, мона Ильнарель, профессор этикета и мессер Дермад, мастер меча.  
\- Боргильд, рыцарь Зеленого Плюща.  
\- Вы готовы к испытанию, рыцарь Боргильд?  
\- Готов, мессер.  
Олай сделала знак наемнику и Ильнаре сесть на траву. Рыцарь остался стоять.  
\- Скажите-ка рыцарь Боргильд, что говорит рыцарский кодекс о чести?  
\- Честь есть главное достоинство….  
\- Откуда ты знаешь рыцарский кодекс?- шепнул наемник на ухо Олай, пока рыцарь красочно описывал «деяния чести».  
\- Я его не знаю. Но надеюсь, что рыцарь тоже не весь кодекс на память помнит. Достопочтенный рыцарь,- продолжала она погромче,- я вижу, вы знакомы с понятием чести. Скажите-ка в каких выражениях следует обращаться к противнику? В данном случае к дракону.  
\- Мессер ящер, выйдите на бой, ради правды и чести вызываю вас,- процитировал без запинки рыцарь. Олай скрипнула зубами.  
\- Хорошо… А теперь… Ага, вот!  
Она вручила рыцарю уже упоминавшийся щит.  
\- Представьте, что это – голова дракона. Вручите ваш трофей прекрасной даме. Ильнарель , ты – дама.  
Рыцарь опустился на одно колено и, заверив в самых почтительных выражениях эльфийку в своем восхищении ею, попросил принять о т него голову убитого дракона – и протянул щит.  
\- Сто-оп!- прикрикнула Олай. Дермад заметил, что глаза у ведьмачки засверкали нехорошим блеском. Рыцарь замер со щитом на протянутых руках.  
\- Что ты делаешь, а? Ты собираешься вручить девушке, одетой в элегантное платье истекающую кровью, грязную, пыльную полуразложившуюся голову дракона? (Ильнарель обладала хорошим воображением, и заметно побледнела.) И как, ты думаешь, дама эту голову в руки возьмет? Она же потяжелее этого щита. Вот передай ей щит, только осторожно!  
\- Мона Ильнарель…  
Рыцарь вручил эльфийке щит. Та попыталась его взять и тут же уронила рыцарю на ногу.  
\- Все ясно?- спросила Олай, когда рыцарь стащил щит с ноги и закончил ругаться себе под нос.- Вы экзамен не сдали.  
\- Но мессер Олай…  
\- Никаких но. Приходите через годик.  
Рыцарь низко опустил голову.   
\- Я так надеялся… Папенька сказал, если не разберусь с драконом, домой могу не приходить. Мне вечно не везет! В полк меня не записали, потому что полковник придрался к моему воинскому искусству, перед королевским турниром я сломал ногу, а вот теперь не сдал экзамен по допуску к дракону…  
К концу тирады в голосе рыцаря явно проскальзывали слезы. Олай тяжело вздохнула, и ее лицо смягчилось.  
\- Слушай, парень, хочешь совет?  
\- С радостью последую ему, мессер!- вскинулся Боргильд.  
\- Завоевывай славу в любом другом месте, кроме дракона. Например, разбойников на дороге повылавливай. Поверь, дама, спасенная от бандитов значительно признательней, чем та, которой всучили кровавый полуразложившийся трофей сомнительного происхождения.  
\- Почему сомнительного?  
\- Потому, что Победителей Драконов я в своей жизни не встречала. А вот кости самоуверенных рыцарей попадаются довольно часто.  
\- Разбойников…- рыцарь задумался.

-Фу-ух, ушел.- Олай плюхнулась на траву и приложилась к пиву.  
\- А жалко все-таки парня,- вздохнула Ильнарель.- Мы у него мечту отняли.  
\- По-твоему было бы лучше если бы им подзакусил Доннашед?  
\- Ну…  
\- Что «ну»?!!  
\- Слушай, ведьмачка.- вклинился наемник, стараясь погасить разгорающийся скандал.- Допустим, я все понимаю, только обьясни мне одну вещь: а если бы рыцарь читать умел и прочел Илькины стихи, что бы ты тогда делала?  
Развалившаяся на траве ведьмачка села и уставилась на наемника, как на врага народа. В серо-зеленых глазах ясно читалось ее всегдашнее «Ой, дурак…».  
\- Дермад,- вкрадчиво произнесла она.- Рыцари в большинстве своем отлично разбираются в драке, геральдике и этикете. Но они почти поголовно неграмотные!  
\- А если бы он все-таки был грамотный?  
\- А если рыцарь грамотный, значит у него хватит ума с драконом не связываться!  
Олай опять откинулась на спину. Дермад некоторое время разглядывал развалившуюся на траве девушку, потом покачал головой:  
\- Ох, прав был мой ротный командир. Все вы, ведьмаки, пошибленные на голову.   
\- Да, откликнулась Олай, не открывая глаз.- Я знаю. Ты не первый, кто мне это говорит. Но ведь сработало? Сработало, а?


End file.
